Experiment
by TemplarHealer
Summary: A normal weekend sleepover turns into something a bit more when Kyle discovers something interesting on Stan's computer. (Style/Slash)


**A/N: This is my first story on FanFic. Sorry if it sucks or if it's weird. Please go easy on me.**

"What the hell, dude?!" Stan flinched at the sound of a gunshot coming from the television and his screen going black, "We said no more killing each other!"

Kyle chuckled from his seat on the floor next to his best friend.

"Why are you laughing?!" Stan nearly yelled.

"'Cause it's fun to make you mad sometimes," Kyle smirked.

"Stop laughing or I'm gonna have to kick your ass!" Stan was clearly annoyed.

Kyle only laughed harder.

"That's it!" Stan dropped his X-box controller and lunged at Kyle.

The two fourteen-year-old boys wrestled around on the floor for multiple minutes until they heard a knock and Stan's door.

"Stanley," Mrs. Marsh called from the other side of the door.

The boys stopped in place.

"Yeah, mom?" Stan called.

"Your father and I are going to bed… Keep the noise down in there and think about heading to bed soon, It's getting late."

"Alright. Good night, mom," Stan acknowledged.

"Good night, boys," They could hear her walk off and the master bedroom door shut.

"Alright," Stan struggled out of Kyle's grip, "I'm done, let me go," he broke away.

Stan spoke after the two had caught their breath from the long wrestling session, "Want to try to beat the stupid level for real this time?"

"Yeah," Kyle picked up his controller, "I promise I won't kill you this time…," he smiled slyly.

Stan rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Yes!" Stan cheered at the 'Level Complete' screen prompt, "Good job, dude," he high-fived Kyle.

"Heck yeah! That last boss was intense, dude!" Kyle was clearly just as excited as Stan about their accomplishment.

"I know!" Stan agreed, "Want to play the next level?"

Kyle yawned as he looked at the clock: 1:07 AM, "Maybe tomorrow… That took forever…"

Stan looked at the clock as well, "Jesus… I guess so…," both boys laughed.

"Well… What do you want to do, then…? Go to bed?" Stan questioned.

"I don't know… Maybe I can show you that new computer game I've been playing?" Kyle suggested.

"That'd be cool," Stan stood up and walked over to his computer desk, Kyle was already in the chair.

Kyle flipped on the screen only to be greeted with an image of a naked female pulled up in a window next to another window of an obvious porn site on the monitor.

Kyle recoiled in his seat, clearly surprised.

"Shit!" Stan quickly took the mouse from Kyle and closed the windows.

"What the hell was that, Stan?!" Kyle looked at his incredibly embarrassed best friend.

"What do you think it was?" Stan spoke quickly.

"Why was a porn site open on your computer?!" Kyle almost sounded offended.

"Because, Kyle!" He paused, "Why the hell do you think?!"

Kyle stared at him almost in shock.

"Don't look at me like that!" Stan attempted to defend himself, "I masturbate, so what?! It's perfectly normal for boys our age to do that! Everyone does! Even you, Kyle…," his last words were more of a prompt than a statement.

"I mean… You just leave that stuff open on your screen all the time?" Kyle referred back to the computer.

"Alright, fine. You want to know why I had that up? Because I was going to masturbate before you came over earlier… But I didn't have enough time, okay?" Stan was still flustered, "Now, answer my damn question, Kyle: you masturbate, right?"

"So I interrupted you?" Kyle giggled.

"Jesus, Kyle!" Stan walked over to his bed and sat down, "I'm not saying another word to you until you answer my question!"

"Well… I have a few times, I guess…," Kyle eventually responded.

As Kyle's face tinged red with embarrassment, Stan's embarrassment began to subside a little bit.

"See, Kyle? I told you it's normal… We can't judge each other now that we know we both do it sometimes…"

The two sat in an awkward silence for multiple minutes before Stan was able to muster up the courage to speak about the topic again, "So… When was the last time you did it…?"

"Maybe… Like a week ago or something…," Kyle kept his eyes on his feet, "You?"

"Wednesday," Stan responded.

"Do you always use porn?" Kyle asked as they became ever so slightly more comfortable talking about the subject.

"Not always… You?"

"I looked at it one time," Kyle admitted, "But I was so afraid my mom was going to check my computer history I cleaned everything out and never looked at it again."

Stan smiled.

"When and where do you usually do it?" Stan asked.

"Why are we talking about this stuff, Stan…" Kyle rebutted.

"Because, dude… We're both guys and we're best friends… It's best if we just get this out in the open… You know I'd never talk about this with anyone else… And I'm just kinda curious…"

Oddly enough, Kyle felt the same way.

"Since I'm never really alone, I usually do it at night when everyone's asleep. How about you?"

"I either do it in the shower or sometimes in that chair," Stan smirked.

"Gross!" Kyle jumped out of the chair and sat down on the bed as well.

"Do you use lube…?" Kyle asked this time.

"I like to use conditioner if I do it in the shower, otherwise I just use hand soap – I keep some in under my dresser. You?"

"I like to use soft hand soap too."

Stan nodded before escalating the conversation.

"How long does it usually take you before you cum?"

"I don't know, Stan… I don't usually have my stopwatch handy… I think this conversation has gone far enough," Kyle's tone implied he was done talking.

The two sat in silence for a long time before Stan spoke, "Kyle?"

"Yeah?" The boys looked at each other for the first time in about an hour.

"Can I ask you a kinda weird question?"

"We just talked about how we masturbate for the past hour, I don't think whatever you're going to ask is going to be too weird."

Stan hesitated for a moment, "You ever thought of masturbating with someone?"

"What?" Kyle turned to Stan, whose face was bright red.

"Never mind!" Stan buried his head in his hands, almost dying from embarrassment.

"Well…," Kyle began, "I guess I haven't thought of doing that with anyone before…"

He paused.

"It might be kinda fun, though…," Kyle finished.

Stan looked up at his friend, "Want to try it?"

"Yeah… We could try it, I guess," Kyle agreed, "What do we do?"

"Well… We should probably start by taking our clothes off," the boys were still fully dressed, even though it was nearly two in the morning.

After cautiously stripping down to their underwear, they faced each other.

Stan looked down at Kyle's crotch, "Excited?" he pointed at the wet spot at the tip of the erection tenting in Kyle's white briefs.

"Hey!" Kyle asserted defensively, "You have a boner too!" He pointed at Stan's crotch.

Stan looked down, unaware of the tent in his own boxer shorts, "Oh…," he chuckled timidly.

"What now?" Kyle prompted.

"Underwear?"

"Oh! Yeah…" Kyle spoke as if he should have known that, "You first," he looked at Stan.

"Why should I go first?!" Stan inquired anxiously.

"Because this was your idea!" Kyle replied.

"You're the one that said it might be fun! You go first!"

Kyle sighed, "Okay… How about this: we both go at the same time?"

Stan nodded.

"On three, then. One… Two… Three," they dropped their underwear and threw them onto the pile of clothes.

Both boys stared at the other's manhood at full attention. Both were circumcised and nearly the same length. A drop of pre-cum beaded on Stan's.

"I've always kinda wondered what yours looked like…," Kyle said shyly.

"Same…," Stan swallowed hard.

"Does this make us gay?" Kyle questioned.

Stan stuttered for a moment "I – I don't think so… We're just experimenting is all…"

Stan walked over to his dresser and grabbed his hand soap and a box of tissues before sitting down at the foot of the bed. Kyle sat beside him.

Stan reclined back onto his bed before squirting some soap onto his hand and gently covering his penis with the gel.

He began stroking slowly.

Kyle followed suit.

The two watched each other intently as they pumped.

"Can I touch yours?" Stan finally asked.

"I guess," Kyle removed his hand.

He shuddered as Stan's hand wrapped around his member.

Stan gently began to move his hand up and down, stroking the entire length of his best friend.

Kyle moaned in pleasure.

After about a minute, Kyle's heavy breathing told Stan he was close.

"I'm gonna cum, dude!" Kyle warned.

Stan picked up speed as Kyle's began to ejaculate.

Three long streams of semen shot out of his penis and landed on his belly.

Stan removed his hand.

Kyle's breathing was ragged; he looked like he had just been hit by a train.

"Jesus Christ, dude… That was fricken amazing…," he panted.

Stan gave a light chuckle as he began to work on himself once more. The sight of his best friend orgasming had him incredibly wound up – he had to relieve himself right now.

"Wait," Kyle stopped him, "You touched mine, now I get to touch yours…"

Stan removed his hand, shuddering in the same manner as Kyle did when his friend's hand wrapped around his penis.

Stan's bucking hips indicated him to go faster, Kyle picked up speed almost immediately.

Stan did not last long.

His breathing hitched about thirty seconds in as he moaned in pleasure and his penis pulsated, shooting multiple streams of cum onto Kyle's hand, his belly, and his chest.

"Well…?" Kyle prompted after Stan was able to catch his breath, handing him some tissues to clean up with – Kyle did the same.

"That… Was… Awesome!" Stan exclaimed.

"It was pretty fun...," Kyle admitted, "We might have to do that again sometime…," he grinned.

"Definitely!" Stan readily agreed, "But Wendy can never know about this…"

"Nobody can ever know about this, Stan," Kyle corrected.

Both boys laughed.


End file.
